


Cheater

by Thechidodrawings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thechidodrawings/pseuds/Thechidodrawings





	Cheater

First day 5:30 pm  
Anju stood in the front desk of the Inn, wondering where Kafei would be, she felt as sick sensation on her stomach remembering what her mother had said to her.

"He is cheating on you, probably with that Cremia girl"  
No that's impossible, she said to herself those thoughts had played her mind. Her best friend and her future husband? No. That cannot be. Never.

The sick feeling was getting worse as she couldn't bear even standing up, she needed rest.

Anju decided to close the Inn earlier; after all, all the rooms were taken and there was nothing else to do; she went to her bed and laid on it.

Tomorrow will be a better day

Second day 3:22 pm  
It wasn't.

The sick feeling had stayed with her making her unable to do chores properly so her mother was in charge today, she asked anju why she felt so sick only to be told a lie "wedding stress" she said tired, her mother understood and let her be.

Anju decided that would be better to go and a short walk, it was raining so she took her parasol and walking away from the Inn.

"He is cheating on you"  
"He is cheating on you"  
"He is cheating on you"  
No.No.No

She wasn't even paying attention or where she was going anymore so she stopped in  a near by bench alone.

She cried and cried, she wanted to believe Kafei and Cremia but... what if her mother was right?

She choose to believe in them.

Third day 9:15 pm  
Betrayed, shocked, confused, sad, angry.  
A string of emotions few into Anju into her body and soul as her suspicions were right all along.

She had arrived at Romani Ranch sad at the fact that Kafei never arrived, so sad and distracted she was that she forgot to lock the door of the small house she was going.

That's when she saw them, kissing passionately her body made a flower,his, the essence and she ran not wanting to know whatever pathetic excuse they will give her.

She ran, screaming at the top of her lungs why this has happened not caring, not anymore.

But it didn't matter for as she ran the Moon drew closer and closer.


End file.
